Giving
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: RG: It's the time of year to be giving, and not all the best presents come with bows and paper.


**Giving**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** It's the time of year to be giving, and not all the best presents come with bows and paper.  
**A/N:** I know Spira doesn't have a Christmas... but I figured they prolly have some sort of gifting holiday and this has been floating around in my head for a bit.

It was a time of giving in Spira, a time of joy, of celebration and of gathering together. It was a time to celebrate another year of peace and in the past it would've been considered a time of year to celebrate another year that you were still alive and Sin hadn't destroyed everything you held dear. In years past, it hadn't always been a happy time for everybody. Now, in contrast, it was.

It'd been Rikku's idea that everyone who'd been involved in Vegnagun and the final pilgrimage celebrate the season together. She'd insisted that they all come together in one spot and exchange gifts. "We're family in a weird twisted way that no one but us can ever understand. We should be together." She'd said. Gippal had chuckled and watched as everyone eventually gave in to Rikku at her most persistent.

It was a large and rather odd group that had gathered at Djose Temple, also absconded by Rikku as being 'somewhere near the middle of everybody.' He'd made a small show of arguing about it and saying no. It was expected. Both of them had enjoyed the argument of "Yes!" and "No!" Until he'd thrown up his hands and told her to have it her way. He'd gotten a brilliant smile and hug for it. He hid his smile behind his mug. It'd definitely been worth it. And it was worth it to have all his friends come to him for once instead of the other way around. How Rikku had pried Baralai, Isaaru and company out of Bevelle was something she was keeping behind her teeth. He knew that she'd appealed to Leblanc to get Nooj to come. The rest had been rather simple he gathered. All told, the group numbered roughly thirty. He'd played congenial host as they arrived with food, packages and baggage. Though he made sure Rikku had done her fair share of hostess duties. "It was your idea." He'd told her. She'd stuck her tongue out at him and did what she would've done anyways.

The pile of gifts was correspondingly large. The temple echoed with the sounds of talk and noise for once instead of machines. Food had been distributed and they'd formed groups, heads together, discussing all sorts of things, telling jokes and inevitably sports and politics. The few younger members ran about, shouting and making a general ruckus, including the normally more placid Benzo and Shinra.

So far, it'd be fun, a bit chaotic, but fun.

As Wakka and Tidus discussed blitzball in one ear, he glanced over at Rikku, presiding over the big pile of gifts. She was peering at them and picking a few up and putting them down. He hid his grin again. She always did that.

Wakka's voice rose. "Stop poking at 'em and pass 'em out, ya."

Rikku jumped and flushed. "Fine, but you get yours last, Tubby."

Everyone laughed and Wakka scowled. "Hey!"

Lulu shifted Vidinia in her arms and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's teasing."

"That's a lot of gifts. You want any help, Rikku?" Tidus asked.

Rikku began picking them up. "Nope. I'm fine."

"She just wants to see who gets what first." Gippal muttered. "Leave her to it. It's safer for everyone."

Tidus glanced at him. "All right."

"He's giving away my secrets, isn't he?" Rikku asked and started to pass out the presents.

"Always." Gippal smirked at her. "Not that you have many."

"Be nice, children." Paine crossed her ankles. "Or we'll have to separate you."

"There's a whole room between them." Tidus looked confused.

"It's not enough." Anikki muttered. "An island usually wasn't enough."

"Don't pick on your sister."

Gippal kept his eye on Rikku as she passed out the gifts. She'd managed somehow to mix everyone's up when they arrived. So no one person's gifts were in one place. She read names and whom they were from before handing them to the select party.

"Kimhari thank Yuna."

"Oh, I wanted one of these."

"Noojie-woojie it's perfect!"

"The chocobos will love it!"

"Th- thanks, son."

"Maroda! Shinra gave me a do it yourself commsphere with directions! It's so cool."

"Boss, boss, didja ya see what Logos gave me?"

The pile of presents dwindled. Rikku had her gifts piled off to the side. All of them were unopened and untouched. She was too busy smiling and passing them out. Though he knew she was looking for a specific present. She always insisted on opening his present first and wouldn't touch anyone else's without doing so. He gripped his mug tighter and watched as her eyes seemed to dim as more and more gifts were given and she didn't come across his. No one noticed but him. The others were too busy smiling and expressing gratitude over things that they possibly considered silly, inappropriate and didn't like.

She wasn't going to find it. Her gift wasn't in the pile. He began to sweat a little.

Yuna finally noticed the sparkly unwrapped packages. "Rikku, open some of your gifts."

"I can't. Not everyone else has theirs."

"We want to see what you got."

Rikku's voice turned sharp. "Not yet."

Yuna reared back a little. Anikki whispered something into her ear. Her face cleared and she smiled over at Gippal. He refrained from glaring at Anikki and half smiled at Yuna with a shrug.

Rikku handed over the last present and while everyone was still preoccupied with watching Tidus try to figure out how to open it, he slid out of his chair and grabbed Rikku's wrist.

"Come on." He pulled her gently from the room.

"I'm not happy with you." She tugged her wrist from his grip. He let her, until her hand slid into his and he held on tight. His heart started to pound in his chest.

"It's in my room." He grinned at her over his shoulder trying to look nonchalant.

She relaxed and followed. "Oh."

He pushed his door open and led her inside. He wasn't sure she'd like it, but he had to try. The door shut with a loud thud behind them and he jumped. Rikku didn't notice. She was too busy looking around the room. He turned to face her and her brow furrowed as she looked up at him.

"Where is it?"

He took a deep breath and a step closer. "Right here."

Her eyes narrowed. "Gippal-"

He placed a finger over her candy pink lips. "It's not something I can wrap and put a bow on." He took another step closer and leaned down. Her eyes widened. "And it's been yours for quite some time." He dropped his finger and placed the hand on the small of her back. "And I think the whole package is rather nice, but I've always been a little conceited." He admitted right before he kissed her. She didn't move for a breath, his lips parted slightly to caress her bottom lip and she relaxed all at once. She leaned into the kiss, one hand pressed against the center of his chest, fingers spread and her other hand intertwined with his fingers.

He pulled back and laughed. She grinned up at him and he wondered if his eye was shining as much as hers were. She snaked her arms around his neck and looked at him through her eyelashes. Her body against his a long line of heat. "I'll have to get used to this present."

His eyebrow rose. "Get used to?"

"Doing whatever I want to it." She grinned and nuzzled his neck. "Some things I've been wanting to do for a very long time." Her lips brushed against his skin with every word. He shivered and stroked her back.

"Whatever you want, pypa." He put his nose in her hair and breathed deep, crisp tangy apples mixed with cinnamon and sugar.

Her head tilted back and her lips were twitching and her nose wrinkled. "So, where's my other present?"

He glared at her. "I'm not enough."

"You always buy me a backup present, just in case." She smirked and teased the nape of his neck.

He sighed. She knew him a bit too well. "Greedy brat." He pressed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. She giggled.

"Well?" She asked, raising both of her eyebrows.

His shoulders drooped. "In the closet, garment bag on the far right."

She pushed up onto her tiptoes and kissed him quickly before escaping from the circle of his arms and retrieving his backup present. She unzipped the bag, froze and then turned to glare at him.

He smiled at her and tried to project innocence. He sat down on the end of his bed, bouncing for a few moments. "I'll just wait here while you try it on."

"It's a dress."

"I know."

"I don't like dresses."

"You see, this was more a gift for me than for you. I hoped my first present would be sufficient." He said and waved his hands about and paused mid motion. "But, no."

She looked back at the dress, bottom lip between her teeth. "You think I'd look good?" She asked, voice small, unsure.

Gippal almost bit his tongue in half, as he finally remembered why Rikku never wore dresses. Some childhood traumas went deeper than they should. He knew he should've punched that little cunt harder all those years ago, after she'd insulted his Rikku. He got up and crossed the room to her and wrapped Rikku in his arms. "You'll look gorgeous." He breathed in her ear. She settled into the embrace.

"Okay," she whispered.

He rubbed his cheek along hers. "Try it on, for me."

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. He let her go and shoved her gently towards his bathroom. He returned to the bed to wait. It didn't take long.

"Gippal? Could you come zip me up?"

He entered the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, holding the top of the dress across her breasts, arms, legs, hands and feet bare. He pressed his hand to the small of her back and pulled the zipper the rest of the way closed, the jade green fabric conforming around her curves. She slowly lowered her arm. He took a step back and appreciated the view. His lips parted and curved upwards.

She licked her lips and tentatively reached up and pulled out her hair. She shook her head until it spilled around her shoulders. He moaned. Another twist of her fingers and the bandanna fell to the floor. She turned and swallowed. "Well?"

He had to tear his gaze away from her body, the dress doing things to it that her everyday clothes couldn't even compare to. It took him a moment to recover his wits. "Better than advertised." He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair. Her head tilted back a little. He couldn't resist and he leaned down and pressed another kiss to her lips. He tasted her with his tongue. Her lips parted and their tongues met, and slid together, rough and smooth. She grabbed his shoulders and his fingers curled into her hair, his other hand steadying her.

They pulled apart, staring at each other with wide eyes. She licked her lips. "I've changed my mind. I like both presents."

"Mmm, I can't decide which one I like better."

"The first one was the best." She murmured. "Definitely the first," She peered at him through her eyelashes. "I do have others to open though."

He tilted his head and grinned. "Hmm, true, and the others might get impatient."

She grinned back. "You're so understanding."

He kissed her dimple this time. "I'll expect due compensation later."

She licked her teeth and stroked his arms. "That can be arranged."

He smirked and maneuvered her out of his bathroom, his room and back to the main party. She intertwined their fingers as they walked.

Paine was, of course, the first to notice. "Oh, a dress?"

Rikku's head bowed and her cheeks turned pink behind the curtains of her hair. "Why not?" Gippal squeezed her hand.

No one had an answer, the women looked confused and those who knew Rikku well enough to know her hate of dresses a tad dismayed. Anikki gawked and Cid looked like he was trying not to cry. Dachi smirked at Gippal and gave him a covert thumbs up. Gippal rolled his eye. "Rikku, presents," He reminded gently.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, let his hand go and bounced over to her stack of gifts. He strolled after her and tapped Yuna's shoulder. "Excuse me," he said and inserted himself beside Rikku. Rikku instantly moved onto his lap. Her fingers tore at the paper and she chattered away about each and every gift. He wrapped an arm about her stomach and nodded and made small noises eventually resting his chin on her shoulder.

Yuna leaned over. "What happened back there?" She asked quietly.

Gippal glanced over at her and proceeded to look smug. "The joy of giving."

--

_Reviews are love, love me(?!)_


End file.
